Hey Arnold!
|logo = Hey Arnold! - logo (English).png |show = Hey Arnold |dub_identifier = Original | creator = Craig Bartlett | developer = Craig Bartlett Joe Ansolabehere Steve Viksten | creative_director = Tuck Tucker | voices = Toran Caudell Phillip Van Dyke Spencer Klein Alex D. Linz Jamil Walker Smith Francesca Marie Smith Dan Castellaneta Tress MacNeille Justin Shenkarow | composer = Jim Lang | country = United States | language = American English |seasons = 5 |episodes = 100 | list_episodes = List of Hey Arnold! episodes | executive_producer = Craig Bartlett Mary Harrington Co-Executive Producers: Steve Viksten (Season 5) | producer = Co-Producers: Joe Ansolabehere (Season 1) Steve Viksten (Seasons 1–4) Joseph Purdy (Seasons 2–5) Michelle Lamoreaux (Season 5) Supervising Producers: Jamie Mitchell (Season 1) Kathrin Seitz (Season 1) Steve Socki (Seasons 4–5) Line Producers: Donna Smith (Seasons 3–5) Melinda Dilger (Seasons 1–2) Kelly Crews (Season 5) Ryan Slater (Season 5) Michael Lessa (Seasons 1–4) Senior Producers: Michael Lessa (Seasons 1–4) | run = 23 minutes (two 11-minute segments each) |production_company = Snee-Oosh, Inc. Nickelodeon Animation Studios )}} | distributor = Viacom Media Networks |channel = Nickelodeon |channel_link = Nickelodeon (United States) | picture_format = 480i/576i (4:3 SDTV) 1080p (16:9 HDTV) |air_date = - | website = https://www.nick.com/shows/hey-arnold |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hey_Arnold! |wikia = https://heyarnold.fandom.com/ |imdb = tt0115200 |tv.com = hey-arnold }} Hey Arnold! is an created by Craig Bartlett that aired on Nickelodeon from October 7, 1996, to June 8, 2004. The show is about a fourth grader named Arnold, who lives with his grandparents in an inner-city boarding house. Episodes center on his experiences navigating big city life while dealing with the problems he and his friends encounter. The show completed production in after 5 seasons and 100 episodes. A feature film based on the series, Hey Arnold!: The Movie, was released in 2002. All five seasons have been released on DVD. A television film continuation of the series, Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie, was green-lit. It picks up from where the series ended and resolved unanswered plot lines of the story. The film premiered on November 24, 2017, on Nickelodeon. 10 episodes are available on Retro Rerun's YouTube channel. International versions MBC 3 }} }} TV Nova }} }} Kindernet Nickelodeon Nicktoons }} }} }} Canal Famille VRAK.TV Canal J RTS Deux Nickelodeon }} Super RTL RTL SRF zwei Junior ORF eins Nicktoons Germany Nickelodeon Austria }} Alter Channel 9 Prisma+ Nickelodeon TeleTime }} Nickelodeon Channel 10 }} Nickelodeon }} MSat Nickelodeon }} Nickelodeon GTV }} Nickelodeon }} }} | |version = Qazaqstan, voice-over |logo = Hey Arnold! - logo (English).png |channels = Qazaqstan http://kidscreen.com/2012/06/22/emerging-european-markets-catch-the-nickelodeon-bug/ }} | |version = Balapan, voice-over |logo = Hey Arnold! - logo (English).png |channels = Balapan }} JEI TV Nickelodeon }} TV9 }} NRK1 }} Fantastic Minimax }} TV Puls 2 }} }} Rede Globo Rede Bandeirantes }} Nickelodeon }} }} Nickelodeon TNT Paramount Comedy }} |logo = Hey Arnold! - logo (English).png |channels = B92 }} Canal 5 El Trece Mega Teleamazonas RCN Television Frecuencia Latina Canal 6 Canal 19 Telesistema 11 }} Onda 6 }} }} }} Nickelodeon CNBC-e }} |version = voice-over |logo = Hey Arnold! - logo (English).png |channels = Новий канал QTV 2+2 ICTV PravdaTUT }} |} References